1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and methods for controlling the same, and more particularly, to methods for displaying images through the displays of the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology has been disclosed for providing a display power saving mode through an electronic device including a display.
For example, when no entry to an electronic device is acknowledged including when the electronic device is not in use, the electronic device may run a power saving mode for the display, thereby allowing the electronic device to reduce power consumption.
In such a conventional power saving mode, when the user does enter into the electronic device intending to awaken the electronic device, the electronic device activates the display after performing a series of procedures to drive the display.
As described above, upon using a power saving-applied electronic device, much time is consumed for the user to turn on the display and display screen by performing an input into the electronic device.
As such, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that reduces the time consumed in such display manipulation of an electronic device.